Hero of Destiny
by la periodista
Summary: As Link nears his sixteenth birthday, he is haunted by visions of Princess Zelda, who went missing six months previous. The visions help guide Link to his destiny, but can he fulfill it before it is too late? Chapter Two Added!
1. The Chosen One

_Please, you must rescue me. It is your destiny. You, Link of Tantari, and only you, are the Chosen One._

For the second day in a row, Link awoke from a mysterious sequence of dreams that lasted from nightfall to dawn. He looked out from his window onto the Hylian plains, which spread out for miles and miles before him. Though they looked particularly tranquil that morning under the brightening Hylian sun, he knew the dangers that lurked in them, the monsters lying in wait for any unwary adventurer that dare strike out alone amongst the lush green grasses.

Far off into the distance, he could see the North Castle, its tall spires cutting a jagged line into the otherwise flat horizon. Despite the warmth of the summer morning, Link shivered as he sensed, from miles away, the doom that had surrounded the castle since Princess Zelda's mysterious disappearance the previous winter. It happened during a festival celebrating the birth of an heir to the throne, the son of Zelda's brother and his wife, the king and queen of Hyrule.

Link turned his attention to another window, which faced his hometown of Rauru. Below him, the townspeople hustled and bustled, preparing for a festival that would be much more important than most. For it was the Summer Solstice, and Hylian tradition dictated that all children born into the royal family were to be baptized on that day, the longest of the year, symbolizing a long reign. And since Rauru, Link's father and the town's namesake, was the oldest and wisest of the descendants of theSeven Wise Men, it was up to him to perform the ceremony, and his town to host it.

Link quickly dressed and headed downstairs. Even though a great feast would be held that afternoon, he ate a large breakfast, knowing there was much work to do and little time to do it. His father entered at that moment and gave him a very detailed list of instructions, describing the preparations still waiting to be completed in the house itself. Link's first order of business was to get the wine from the cellar-all one hundred bottles of Rauru's finest, saved especially for royal occasions-and bring it up to the pantry.

Link cleared his breakfast dishes and set to work. As he clambered back-and-forth up and down the stairs between the cellar and pantry, he began to feel dizzy. His had spinning, he sat down on the bottom step. _No wonder I'm so weak-I've hardly slept at all because of those stupid dreams,_ he thought as he took several deep breaths, attempting to shake his dizzy spell. _I thought I got rid of dreams like that for good, when Darunia granted that spell to chase away my nightmares._

Suddenly, Link heard a voice, the voice from the mysterious dreams he'd been having the last two nights. It was an enchanting voice, and he found himself hypnotized by the rhythmic way it called out his name. As he was drawn to the sound, which grew ever louder, his eyes locked on a small hole that had appeared in the wall. It grew bigger, and from it emanated a bright light, bathing him in a bluish glow. What he saw next made his eyes grow wide with surprise.

Before him was a beautiful maiden, whom he immediately recognized as Princess Zelda, the very same Hylian princess who had disappeared exactly six months before. Although he knew her, she did not appear before him as the Princess Zelda he had grown to love in secret over the past few years. She did not even seem the same tomboy that could once go _mano a mano_ with him during their childhood games. For she had been imprisoned in the confines of the Great Palace for six months. Her long, silken brown hair had lost all is luster. Her blue eyes no longer sparkled like the waters of Lake Hylia. Even her ivory skin had lost its sheen, and the color had drained away from her cheeks, replaced by bruises. Even more wounds stood out amongst the rips and tears of her tattered clothing.

Zelda, despite being shackled to the floor, struggled and managed to turn her body towards Link. He winced as he saw the bruises on hr neck, arms, and legs. She looked him square in the eye and began talking to him, and he dare not break eye contact.

"Link, son of Farrell and Aria, my friend for life, you are the Chosen One," she said, her enchanting voice dripping with pain and misery.

"Wh-, wh-, what do you mean, Zelda?" he answered shakily, the sight of her despair tugging at his heartstrings. "I don't understand."

"There is no time to explain. I can sense that Impa is nearby; find her, and she will tell you all you need to know. Go now, before all is lost!" By now, her chin was quavering, but she managed to utter one last cry for help. "Hurry, Link of Tantari, my dearest friend! Only you can save Hyrule from ruin! It is your destiny!"

And with that last desperate cry, the blue light vanished, and she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared just a moment before.

Link regained his composure and knocked on the cement wall were the princess had appeared. It was rock-solid. Bewildered, he ruminated what she d said, and many questions came into his mind. What did she mean by "The Chosen One"? And why did she say he was from Tantari, knowing full well he'd always lid in Rauru, which was nowhere near the desert? And his parents were Rauru and Aura, so why did she refer to him as the "Son of Farrell and Aria"? Was she simply disoriented from all the torture and her imprisonment, or did she know something he didn't…

Of one thing, Link was sure-he had to find Impa, Zelda's former nanny and most trusted counselor. Zelda had said the elderly woman would tell him all he needed to know, so Link knew he must find her right away. If the urgency in Zelda's voice was nay indication, the safety of Hyrule already hung in the balance…

Wondering what was taking his son so long to bring the wine bottles to the pantry, Rauru stood in the frame of the cellar door, which, in his hurry to find Impa, Link had forgotten to close, adding yet another reason for a future scolding to Rauru's already long mental list.

_Teenagers_, Rauru thought, rolling his eyes, yet secretly longing for his youth. He called his son's name several times, to no avail. Wondering if Link had fallen asleep, he began to search every nook and cranny of the room, but found no sign of him. Annoyed, he went back upstairs and began to question the many people bustling about the house, and was disappointed to learn that not one of them knew Link's whereabouts.

Meanwhile…

Link scoured the town, looking for Impa. He finally spotted the old woman in the outskirts of Rauru, admiring the decorations hanging on the door of a curio shop. Before he could attempt to get her attention, she sensed his presence and turned around to face him.

"Impa…" he said breathlessly, a panic-stricken look on his normally soft countenance.

"Link! Dear boy, whatever's the matter?" she inquired, helping him to a tree stump to sit down.

"It's… the princess… I saw her… in the wall today… She's… trapped… in the… Great Palace." A moment later, finally able to catch his breath, he recounted the vision he'd had of Princess Zelda, and of his dreams the last two nights, which he now realized had really been attempts by Zelda to summon his help telepathically.

"I knew this day would come," Impa murmured after Link finished his story. "We must go to North Castle after the baptism. But first we must go talk to Rauru and Aura," she said, the first time Link had heard her refer to his parents by their first names. She took his arm and began to lead him into town.

"But why not leave now? Why waste time, when we can leave for the Great Palace before nightfall?" Link protested, dragging his feet in resistance to her surprising strength.

"Because the Great Secret can only be revealed at dawn, when the Sun once again puts evil's omnipotence at bay," Impa explained patiently. "And until you know it, you cannot be of any aid to Princess Zelda. You will only waste precious time I you attempt to seek her now."

As the hour of the baptism approached ever nearer, Rauru grew more impatient. _The nerve of that boy, being so irresponsible at a time like this_!" he thought, his brown eyes becoming clouded with fury. _And he wants, no, he expects to be treated like a young man, yet he behaves like this. Ooh, when I get my hands on him, I'll-_

Rauru's thoughts were interrupted when Link entered the parlor. Rauru was about to launch into a tirade, but stopped himself short when he saw Impa follow Link into the room.

"Welcome, Impa. It is always wonderful to see such a dear friend," he greeted her with genuine warmth as his anger began to melt away.

"Yes, and I am glad to be here for this blessed occasion. But I am afraid that not all I well in this house; the Time of Destiny has come."

Rauru did not prod Impa for an explanation; the wise woman need not give one. And, soon enough, Link, too, would come to understand the Time of Destiny. He would soon find out that it referred to his destiny.

But, for now, Link had to prepare for the ceremony. His father lightly scolded him for shirking his duties; he would have been punished fully had there not been time constraints, and had Rauru not sensed impending danger as the reason for Link's absence. Link finished the few chores he had time to do that had not already been completed by other people while he was gone, then rushed upstairs to get dressed.

As son of the master of ceremonies, Link was expect to dress impeccably, in clots befitting the descendant of a wise man. His usual gray mail was replaced with an ornate brown one, embroidered with a gryphon to symbolize the power and majesty of the Seven Wise Men. When he came of age in just ten days the brown would be replaced with black. His belt would also hold a larger sheath for a new sword, one of pure silver, replacing the silver-plated one he currently possessed, which had been a gift for his thirteenth birthday.

Link combed his unruly brown hair, tucking it behind his ear and placing his cap on top of it. He admired himself in the mirror, pleased with the image being reflected back at him. Although he only had eyes for Zelda, he secretly delighted in the attention of Hylian ladies. He had grown a lot-physically, mentally, and emotionally-in the last year and had yet to come across many maidens who were shy in showing they had taken notice.

Link hurried downstairs and out the back door, and headed to Rauru Chapel. With just two minutes until the ceremony began, Link took his place next to the altar, in preparation for the welcome prayer. In a short time, he would be holding the royal heir, Zelda's nephew, in his arms while Rauru performed the actual baptism.

A few minutes later, Link held Prince Bohdan in his arms, the three-month-old smiling up at him. The baby was normally quite fussy and squirmed a lot when being held by anyone other than his parents, but when in Link's arms, he was always calm. Link actually had that effect on most children, so it pleased Rauru very much to have Link assist with any ceremonies involving children.

Around 1:00, the townspeople, the royal family, and all the guests from faraway sat down to a wonderful feast that had taken three days to prepare. But, despite the joyous occasion, the conspicuous absence of Princess Zelda caused all of them to dine with heavy hearts. As Link ate several platefuls of food, all he could think about was the duty that lie ahead. As everyone else celebrated throughout the afternoon and evening, until sunset, Link, his parents, and Impa returned to the Rauru home, where Link would finally learn of the prophecy he was destined to fulfill.

The four met in the parlor, and Link noticed a thick book sitting on a table in the corner of the room, along with a scroll. He was about to examine them, when Aura motioned for him to take a seat near Impa.

After sitting down, Link noticed the room's other three occupants all wore solemn faces. Nervousness was not completely new to him, but it was rare. However, it took ahold of him, causing him to fidget slightly.

Rauru was the first to speak. "Link, remember five years ago, when you had those dreams about rescuing the princess from the clutches of Ganon? Well, they were not just dreams. They were prophecies."

Confused, Link looked to Impa, an expert on dreams, for an explanation. Impa read his thoughts and began to answer the questions forming in his mind.

"Dear boy, faithful companion of Zelda," she spoke, taking his hands. "You are not Link of Rauru. You are Link of Tantari, son of Farrell and Aria."

Link could not believe what he was hearing. Why would Impa say that Rauru and Aura were not his parents, and in their very presence! And who were Farrell and Aria?

Noting Link's confused expression, Impa pressed on. "Farrell was one of the bravest Hylian warriors ever, but he made mistakes off the battlefield, particularly when it came to romance. Aria was a rosy-cheeked young woman from a tribe of nomads that had settled in Tantari Desert. They met during one of Farrell's many adventures, and their immediate love for each other was undeniable. Like many other young women, and he and Aria had relations. But his love for her was genuine, and when she discovered that she was with child, he vowed to stay by her side. They had a traditional tribal wedding and settled in the Tantari Desert, awaiting your birth.

"But all was not well in Hyrule. Ganon's forces were sweeping down from the mountains, and the nomads were forced across the river to Parapa Desert, where they would be under the protection of the guards stationed at the Desert Palace. What they did not know was that Ganon's minions had already overrun the palace. They easily obliterated the whole tribe.

"During the journey to Parapa, Farrell and Aria fell behind as your birth drew closer and closer. Sensing the time was near, Farrell spirited Aria away to a cave. Less than a day later, you were born. Your father gathered food and kept watch over you and your mother as she cared for you, gradually regaining her strength in preparation for the long journey ahead.

"Despite the somewhat conspicuous appearance of the cave, your parents somehow evaded discovery by the many evil beings ravaging the land. After two weeks, they were ready to seek a safe place to raise you, dearest Link. Having heard from a mystical wind of the carnage in Parapa, they decided to make the long journey to Ruto Town in the south and west.

"However, the cave that had sheltered them from harm for so long ultimately became the place of their undoing. They were to leave at dawn, but were discovered during the night by Goriya of Tantari, who had once called the cave home and had returned to hide treasures looted by Ganon's subjects. Your father was awake, keeping watch over you and your mother, and immediately took action. But Farrell had been forever changed by the harsh desert life, and his brute strength and skill quickly failed him.

"Aria awoke to the sounds of your father's final battle. She quickly picked you up and fled further into the cave, but was attached by aches. She hid you in a corner and attempted to fend them off, to no avail. The goriya loomed closer, and she knew the end was near, so she did not fight her destiny. She instead used her remaining time to silence your cries and bid you good-bye, casting a spell over you to keep you calm for one day, in hopes someone with good intentions would find you after the goriya returned to battle.

"Her last-ditch efforts to save you proved worthwhile, as the goriya left after hiding the treasures, leaving the aches to guard them. Error, Ruto's bravest fighter, had been dispatched to follow the goriya. Armed with the spells of shield, jump, and life, he had managed to trail the goriya to the cave, but was forced to hide from a group of evildoers that had gotten lost. By the time it was safe for him to emerge, Goriya of Tantari was already gone.

"Error decided to explore the cave, and he found you. He knew from the moment he saw you that you were special. Immediately abandoning his search for Goriya of Tantari, he decide to take you to Ruto Town. He buried your parents and journeyed back home, doing all he could to care for you and shield you from both the hot Tantari sun and the dangers everywhere."

At this point, Aura arose and picked up the heavy volume sitting on the corner table. Placing it before Link, she returned to her place at the table and began to explain the book's significance.

"This book contains all the resources you need to clarify your heritage and childhood. When Error reached the cave in Tantari, he discovered that the goriya had destroyed your parents' possessions. But they had kept a diary of their travels- your father as a warrior, your mother with the nomadic tribe, and their combined efforts to hide from Ganon's minions-which your mother had hidden amongst your blankets. The other materials in here are notes Error took during his journey and exploration of the cave, as well as our writings from your childhood, and the research we did on your heritage. We knew you'd have a lot of questions, so we thought it only fair to bind all the documents together into one volume. We were going to wait until your sixteenth birthday to tell you, but when we found out about your vision of Princess Zelda, we knew that waiting another ten days would only put our fair Kingdom of Hyrule into more danger."

Link looked at Rauru, who hadn't said a word since the four had congregated at the table. The old mans countenance bore a look of sadness as he used his handkerchief to dab the tears from his eyes. Link felt as if he should say something, but he was shocked speechless as his brain still worked to make sense of everything he'd just learned.

"Link, dear, do you have anything to say?" Aura asked, both she and Impa casting worried glances at Rauru.

Link swallowed hard and at last began to speak. "I… I… I'm not quite sure I understand," he said, attempting to put words to his mix of emotions. "If all that happened around the time of my birth, why does it still bear so much significance? Ho can I save Princess Zelda? And why have I been referred to as the 'Hero of Destiny'?"

As Link spoke, Rauru arose from the table, crossed the room, picked up the scroll, and returned to his seat. He slipped off the tie and unraveled the scroll. Holding it down to the table, he began to read aloud the message imprinted on the worn parchment, written in one of the Hylian language's oldest dialects.

"For centuries, the people of Hyrule have been protected by the Triforce-power, wisdom, and courage. But man, by nature, has been predisposed to greed. Over the generations, this greed has bred many cruel persons, all with designs on overtaking Hyrule by abusing the power of the Triforce. All up to this point have been struck down, but as each generation learns from the past, the threat becomes more dangerous with each villain. Therefore, I, King Daltus I of Hyrule, have been forced to split apart the Triforce and hide the three fragments where they can protect my fair kingdom, while being protected themselves.

"However, Hyrule is not safe, for it is written in the wind that a powerful warlord, a descendant from one of Hyrule's oldest tribes, will pursue the Triforce with all the knowledge and power handed down from generations of evil. I fear any opposition he faces will not be strong enough, and that all of Hyrule will quickly fall into ruin.

"But he who reads this scroll must not live in fear, for a great prophecy has been revealed, one that says a great hero is destined to save Hyrule, provided that he is willing to take on the task and possesses wisdom, courage, and skill. It is this Hero of Destiny, the Chosen One, that will provide Hyrule is only chance of survival. Should he falter in his duties, evil will forever reign, for he will be the kingdom's last chance to take a stand against evil.

"When the Chosen One approaches the age of maturity, the symbol of the Triforce, my family's crest, will appear on his left hand. When that happens, those in charge of ensuring the prophecy is fulfilled must waste no time in taking him to North Castle to prepare him for a long and arduous journey, during which his life will surely be threatened many times by the evil warlord's underlings. After he has proven himself worthy, and been fully instructed of his duty, he shall strike out to save the kingdom and restore the Triforce to its original form, so that it may regain its omnipotent glory and continue to protect Hyrule. Until then, Hyrule must continue to fend off the many evils that provide everyday threats. May the Hero of Destiny fulfill the prophecy, and may my descendants live to see peace return to Hyrule once again.

-King Daltus I"

At last Rauru looked up from the scroll. Despite the gravity of the situation, he fought to keep his countenance from betraying his fear and concern. For he knew the time had come for Link to fulfill his destiny; the last thing the young hero needed was to be bogged down with worry over the emotional states of others.

Rauru, Aura and Impa all turned their eyes towards Link, in hopes of gauging his reaction. Having just barely begun to absorb all the new information, all he could do was stare straight ahead as his brain went into overdrive, attempting to sort and process everything he'd just learned. Without a word, he arose from his place at the table and went outdoors, still trying to make sense of the two life-changing events that had been revealed to him in only a matter of minutes. Instinctively, Aura attempted to follow him, only to be held back by Impa.

"You must wait. He will speak when he is ready," she said in a reassuring tone, addressing both Aura and Rauru.

A moment later, Link returned to the table. Although he clearly had not gotten rid of the shock, it was obvious that his mind was finally comprehending the information. "We must leave tonight," he said, addressing Impa while fighting to conceal how he felt about his family history, his destiny, and what lay ahead.

This time it was Rauru who objected. "You mustn't leave until daylight tomorrow. You know the dangers that lay waiting outside of town. Even the path to the castle isn't safe at night."

"No, no, the lad is right," Impa interjected. "Access to what he needs is only granted at dawn. We mustn't wait until tomorrow, for he cannot start his training until he knows all regarding Zelda's abduction, so waiting until tomorrow will not only prove wasteful, but put her in even more danger."

Upon hearing this, Link went to his room and began to pack his things. When he went back downstairs, he noticed that Rauru held a sheathed sword. Although he could not see the blade, Link knew from the gryphon engraved on the hilt that it was the sword promised him for his sixteenth birthday.

"This is yours now, Link" Aura said as Rauru presented him the sword. "Hylian law may say that you aren't a man until you reach sixteen, but I think in this time of danger, an exception can be made. Your new mail isn't quite ready yet, but will be awaiting you when you get home."

Link hugged and kissed the cheek of the aging woman, the only mother he'd ever known. He took the sword from Rauru and set it aside long enough to hug him. Then he unsheathed the sword and looked at it once over, not having time to thoroughly examine it.

"It is time to go," Impa informed Link, bidding farewell to Rauru and Aura. She and the brave young warrior then mounted on the horses that had been prepared for them. As his adoptive parents waved good-bye, no longer able to hold back their tears, Link took a long look back at them, knowing it may be his last.


	2. Recollections and Revelations

**A couple of notes:**

**Thanks to my reviewers. I've only had three thus far, but the feedback is much appreciated. To address a question posed to me, I do not know where Link is from, as I am basing the story on what is outlined specifically in the game and not in the cartoon seriesor comic books on it. I have synthesized elements of the game with ideas of my own to make this story.**

**If Link's dream sequence in this chapter seems familiar, it is because it is based on the ending of the first game of the series.**

**If this chapter seems a bit slow or confusing, please bear with me, as I make a point of eventually tying up all loose ends.**

**At any rate, here is the second chapter. Enjoy, and please review! Thanks. :)**

* * *

"Faugh!" the spirit of Ganon exclaimed, glancing into a magical looking glass at Link and Impa, galloping at full speed through the meadow to North Castle as bits and bots attempted to leap at them, only to be cut down or stampeded. Even the Master of Evil had to wince as he watched Link decapitate yet another moblin after deflecting its spear.

The phantom shifted his glance to a trembling figure in the corner of the room. "No matter," he said, an evil grin crossing his face. "Those good-for-nothing creatures are a waste of my time. So long as I have you, Zelda, my plan will still work."

"That's Princess Zelda to you!" the figure exclaimed, in her usual steadfast manner.

"Ah, yes, forgive me, where are my manners," he smirked. "I wouldn't want to disrespect my future wife."

Zelda thought of plenty of snide remarks, but bit back her tongue. She watched as he floated closer to her, ending up a few inches from her.

"Come here, my love, and kiss me," he said, his icy presence making her shudder.

"I'll never kiss you, even if you morphed into a real man and were the last one on Earth."

"Silly me, I forgot I'm only a ghost. But, don't worry, I can fix that."

Zelda gasped in horror as he stepped back and suddenly materialized into…

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, before slipping into unconsciousness, as the shock overtook her.

"I guess she liked my surprise," Ganon grinned, leaving the princess in a heap on the floor.

Link tossed-and-turned, flooded with visions of Zelda curled up into a ball, shaking and crying. Knowing she was too weak to use magic, Ganon had finally removed the shackles, delighting in watching her try to muster the strength to escape. Zelda had awoken from her faint, a sense of dread washing over her as she recalled Ganon's newfound ability. Link whispered her name in his sleep as he watched her weep, tears in his eyes that matched the ones streaming down her face and dripping onto what little was left of her clothing.

The visions continued into the morning as Link struggled in his sleep to make contact with Zelda, despite not quite understanding how she had managed to contact him. At long last the cock crew, signaling the coming of dawn. Impa was at Link's side in a flash, and he woke up as the visions ceased. The two quickly walked down a long corridor, a staircase, and a short hall, stopping before the door concealing the Great Secret.

Impa took Link's left hand, and both noticed that the royal crest had appeared on the back of it during the night. She took it and pushed it against an identical mark on the door. With a click, the lock fell away, and the door swung open. Impa motioned for Link to follow her, and they entered the long room, the door swinging shut and locking behind them with a simple motion from Impa's hand.

The two stepped forward into the light, and, with another of Impa's hand motions, a scroll materialized before them, encased in glass and sitting on a pedestal. Link noticed that the case, like the door, had the symbol of the Triforce engraved onto a tile. He instinctively pressed the back of his left hand to the symbol, causing the glass to shatter, the shards dissolving in the sunlight.

Impa took the scroll from the pedestal and handed it to Link, who unraveled it. At first he puzzled over the mysterious symbols, Hylian hieroglyphs. Then, as he watched in awe, the symbols morphed into words- the Northwestern Hylian dialect, to be exact. An ancient dialect, but the very one that Rauru had been teaching him since Darunia had rid him of his nightmares. He began to read aloud from the scroll, but Impa interrupted him, explaining that for the protection of himself and others, only he must know what was written on the scroll.

_To he who reads this scroll:_

_As the Chosen One, the time has come for you to fulfill the prophecy, for it is your destiny. The symbol you now bear on the back of your left had is more than just the crest of Hyrule's royal family; it connects you to all who know the whereabouts of the Triforce, so that you may communicate telepathically with them. Use this connection to your advantage, for it will guide you on your journey to strike down evil and restore the kingdom to its former glory. You will spend the next several days training for battle. Hyrule's bravest knights will teach you sword fighting techniques, while descendants of the Seven Wise Men will educate you in the ways of magic. However, as skill alone makes not a good knight, your wisdom and compassion will also be tested. When you are prepared to leave, you will find unlimited supplies at your disposal. Once you leave North Castle, your journey will officially begin. Be brave, and best of luck. From hereon, the very fate of Hyrule rests in your hands, and your hands alone! Do not falter from your duty, Hero of Destiny!_

_-King Daltus I_

Having taken several moments to absorb everything, Link, at long last, looked up from the scroll, rolling it up neatly. Snapping her fingers, Impa produced a cylinder, in which Link carefully sealed away the parchment. Securing it to his belt, he followed Impa out of the room, using the crest on his hand to reactivate the magical seal on the door, locking it behind them.

Link spent the remainder of the day and the next two days honing his fighting techniques with his new sword. Right from the beginning, it was clear that he had inherited Farrell's fighting prowess, despite being raised by Rauru and Aura. By the end of the third day, he worked his way up to the top of the ranks, having defeated in mock battles all but the two best knights in Hyrule- Conlan and Curran, two of his childhood friends.

However, the friends were not there to socialize. Conlan and Curran were in charge of teaching Link two sword techniques reserved for Hyrule's finest fighters- which of course included the Chosen One, as it was his destiny to save the kingdom. Conlan showed Link how to do the Downward Thrust, while Curran taught him the Upward Thrust. To the surprise of no one, Link easily mastered both techniques after only a few tries. Even so, he chose to keep practicing for several hours, until Impa convinced him that he needed some food to replenish his energy.

That evening, all the knights sat down to a hearty meal with the king and queen. After feasting and drinking to their hearts' content, the knights retired to the barracks on the castle grounds, all save Conlan and Curran, who remained in the banquet hall with King Ahren, Queen Cecania, and Link. Impa rejoined them a few minutes later after ensuring that Prince Bohdan was asleep, and that the sentinels and his other nursemaids were maintaining close watch over him.

For a few minutes, everyone just sat at the table, looking around at each other, not knowing what to say. Impa was the first to break the silence.

"Well, Link, you will be sixteen in just one week," she pointed out, as she and all the others suddenly turned their attention to him. "It is clear that you have mastered the use of your new sword, but what of magic? I believe that, starting tomorrow, you must begin to learn the spells you will need."

"I am inclined to agree with Impa," spoke up King Ahren. "Therefore, I have asked her to summon the eldest descendant of each of the Seven Wise Men, so that you may learn the spells you will need directly from the experts."

Link found himself choked up a bit at this point, realizing what that meant- Rauru would be coming to North Castle, to teach him the Shield Spell, and surely would bring Aura with him. He would have the chance to see his parents once more. Knowing about his true parentage did not make him love the couple any less. If anything, it made him strive to prove that his upbringing, while quite untraditional in those times, had been done out of love. And being able to avenge the brutal deaths of his birth parents as a result of the teachings of his adoptive parents certainly did not hurt, either.

_My parents were so brave_, he thought, as King Ahren rambled on about some random thing. _Wait- did I just to refer to Rauru and Aura, or Farrell and Aria? I'm so confused, and just this morning I thought that I'd finished sorting out everything..._

Link's thoughts trailed off as the king rapped on the table for attention. He addressed everyone, looking directly at Link the entire time. "We have much work to do tomorrow, so I will have the guards wake all of you at dawn. This meeting is adjourned."

As the others went to their rooms, Impa pulled Link aside, having read his thoughts after taking notice of how distracted he had been during the meeting. "Remember the book," was all she said, before bidding him good night and hurrying off to the Servants' Wing.

After a moment's thought, Link realized that she must have been referring to the heavy volume on his genealogy, given to him by Rauru and Aura right before he came to the castle. Making haste to his room, he retrieved the tome from its shelf in the wardrobe. He then went to his bed, and, setting it down next to him, opened it and began to read.

As he read, the normally stoic young man became overwhelmed with emotion. When Link reached Error's description of entering the cave in Tantari and discovering the bodies of Farrell and Aria, tears welled in his eyes. And Link, unable to regain control of his emotions, did something he hadn't done in a long while- he cried. Not just sobbed, but cried.

All the talk of fulfilling his destiny weighed heavily on Link's mind. After all, rescuing the princess and saving Hyrule was no small feat, and, technically, he wasn't even an adult yet. All of this pressure had been thrust upon him so suddenly. _I may be the Hero of Destiny, but I can only do so much,_ he reasoned, doubt creeping into his head and affecting his internal dialogue.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his left hand, as if he'd been bitten by a creature. Looking down at his hand, Link noticed that the crest had a blue glow, like the light that surrounded the image of Zelda that had appeared to him in the wine cellar just a few days previous.

_Link, are you okay?_ a voice in his head asked. He quickly recognized the voice as that of the princess, recalling that the Triforce symbol on his hand granted him telepathy.

_I'm fine, Zel- er, uh, Princess Zelda_, Link responded, quickly regaining his composure upon the realization that she knew he'd been crying. _I should be the one asking that of you, Your Highness_.

_I've had better days,_ Zelda responded, not wanting to convey any sign of weakness. _I see you've figured out how to respond to me, and I'm glad for that because I will be able to better guide you on your journey if we employ two-way communication. Much of the time I will summon you, but you can also reach out to me, as necessary._

Link felt a sense of relief for the first time since learning of his heritage and duty. _I'm glad, too, to know that I'll have you to help me. Even with all the people I've been around lately, I've never felt so alone- or lonely- in my life._

_Yes, Link, you'll always have me. The evil forces can batter my body and even dampen my spirits, but they can't prevent me from communicating with you, so long as I am mentally capable. Oh, but I digress._

_What do you mean, Princess?_

_I must tell you the real reason I contacted you, before Ganon's ghost returns. Listen carefully, Link, as there are secrets I've come to learn during the course of my imprisonment in the Great Palace that are unfathomable to average Hylians. I fear that not even Rauru would not believe me if I were to tell him of the horrors that the evils here have created. You see, Link, Ganon's ghost haunts this castle and has command over all the forces that followed him during his life. He even controls Hylians born into a malevolent bloodline, no matter the goodness of their intentions. As a phantom, Ganon's powers are diminished, but the more time he spends here, the more they strengthen. And he has learned a new spell that allows him to morph into... into..._

_Into what, Princess?_

_No time; the Evil One is here! I must go, Link!_

The glow from the crest began to dim as Zelda was forced to cut off communication.

_I love you, Princess Zelda,_ Link thought as he felt the telepathic connection come to an end. Suddenly feeling drained, he fell back against the pillows and slipped into the world of the subconscious.

_"You'll never defeat me!" the half-human, half-pig creature snarled, his nostrils flaring. With a wave of his human hand, he turned invisible. Link watched in horror as balls of energy assaulted him from various points in the room. Instinctively, he swung his magical sword, quickly realizing that even his magical shield could not protect him from Ganon's energy blasts._

_As he swung the sword wildly while dodging Ganon's attacks, he heard a ping as the weapon struck something. A stunned Ganon materialized for a mere second before disappearing again, resuming his attack._

_The battle waged on for what seemed like hours, as a battered and weary Link refused to waver from his goal. With each impact from Link's sword, Ganon reappeared, only to turn invisible again._

_At long last, after four hits from the sword, an infuriated Ganon appeared, red with rage. Noticing that the Evil One remained visible, Link saw his opportunity. He quickly removed a silver arrow from his quiver, notched it in his bow, pulled back the string, and let it fly. Marveling at the trajectory, he watched in awe as the arrow found its destination- Ganon's heart._

_The instant the point of the arrow pierced his skin, a look of defeat crossed Ganon's face as his body crumbled into a pile of ashes. Shaking off his shock, Link put away his weapons and removed the Triforce of Power from Ganon's remains. Taking notice that the door to the north was now open, he entered it and stumbled on Princess Zelda, surrounded by bonfires. Unsheathing his sword, he used its magic to extinguish the flames and free the princess from her shackles._

_"Thank you, brave warrior," she proclaimed, hugging him tightly. "I must know your name, Hero of Destiny."_

_Link opened his mouth to speak..._

"Hero of Destiny, it is time," a voice interrupted him.

Startled, Link nearly fell out of his bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and, upon opening them, saw Barrett, a soldier, standing at the foot of his bed.

"Are you okay, young warrior?" Barrett asked, helping Link to his feet. "I'm sorry to have startled you so, but it is dawn."

"No need to apologize. I thought I had rescued the princess, and it is only when you spoke that I realized it was but a dream, and that is what startled me."

"It is said that your dreams helped you learn of your destiny, so surely this one you speak of is a positive sign. Shall I call on Impa?"

"Yes, sir, that would be much appreciated," Link answered, surprised that the soldier seemed to speak to him as would a subordinate.

As Barrett went to fetch the elderly nursemaid, Link dressed in his training garb, pondering his dream all the while. Surely the girl in his dream was Zelda; yet, somehow, not her. The Zelda in his dream was slightly older and had lighter hair. And, although she had some sort of glow about her, she lacked Zelda's natural flush. The slight ruddiness more closely resembled that of someone holding a great secret. It also reminded him of a girl from Rauru that Link had met as a child, only to have Rauru and Aura drag him away from her presence. His stomach churned at the recollection, for it made him realize that, like the village girl, the young woman in his dream had _that_ blush about her. The blush of one having lost her innocence.

The very thought left Link short of breath. The princess, no longer pure! Then another, much more disturbing thought entered his mind, easily dislodging the previous one. _What if she's been... been..._

Unable to finish the thought, Link swallowed hard, just as Barrett returned with Impa. Seeing the pained look on Link's face, they quickly helped him to a chair and joined him, sitting one on each side.

"Link, whatever is the matter?" Impa inquired, urging him to regain his composure by gently squeezing his hand.

"I...I had another one of those dreams about the princess, but somehow she seemed different..." Link's voice trailed off; he didn't want to tell Impa his suspicions, lest she make trouble for him for questioning the purity of the princess.

"Tell us about it," Impa prompted him, her face conveying her knowledge that Link was holding back something.

As Link related the details of his dream, Impa's expression changed, and this time it was Link who discerned that she was concealing vital information. She dismissed Barrett, closing and locking the door behind him after instructing him to tell the king and queen that, with their deepest apologies, she and Link would be late for breakfast. She then returned to her seat next to Link and began to speak.

"When Rauru and Aura made that book for you regarding your family history and heritage, they left out an extremely important detail. Whether it was omitted out of ignorance or intent, I know not, but it is time to relate it to you all the same."

Link raised his eyebrows. "Just how important?"

"You will find out soon enough. Just pay close attention and do not interrupt. You will be able to ask me questions when I finish." Glancing at the young warrior, Impa was satisfied that he was listening and continued. "First of all, your assertion that Princess Zelda differed in your dream is correct. For you dreamt not of the princess, but of the late Queen Tatiana, deceased sixteen years ago today. She passed just after birthing Zelda.

"I know you think Zelda has been... deflowered, in a manner of speaking. But let me explain, and you will soon know the error of your ways. For, despite all the power that carried over into the Netherworld, Phantom Ganon is indeed exempt from committing sins of the flesh against mortals. But beyond that, there is another truth you caught onto- the queen was indeed with child in your dream. In fact, she was carrying Ahren.

"You needn't ask how I know all this from what little you told me of your dream. 'Conjecture!' say you, a mite too quick. For this dream that has confused you and led you to puzzle over mannerisms uncomely for a member of the royal family, and beyond that your true love, are not the wild imaginings of a youth, nor the hormonal impulses of an almost-man. This dream is a recollection somehow passed on to you from your father.

"When Hyrule first fell to Ganon's power, your father seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was but fourteen, yet had mastered sword fighting techniques as if he'd had years of training as a Royal Hylian guard. He tracked Ganon to Spectacle Rock a month after the Evil One kidnapped Tatiana, who was then a princess, as she honeymooned in Mido Town with Princess Zelda's father, Daltus III.

"The warrior you saw was not you, but Farrell. He smote Ganon and returned Tatiana safely back to North Castle. She gave birth to Ahren eight months later and ascended the throne just prior to learning that she was carrying Zelda, after Daltus III succeeded his father as king.

"Your dream is a manifestation of your father's memory of his battle with Ganon. Farrell's spirit lies within you, for he was the savior of Hyrule. That is why you are named Link- it is through the world of the subconscious that you possess the ability to hark back to the Hyrule your father saved, and thus you are the link between the kingdom both under Ganon's power and under Phantom Ganon's power. That link cements you as the Hero of Destiny, so you must do all you can to preserve it and use it to the best of your ability. You possess it not only as the son of Farrell, but because you, too, are brave, wise beyond your years, and pure of heart; want of this link has felled many a warrior before you."

When Impa stopped speaking, Link knew she was presenting him the opportunity to question her revelation. But the shock had quickly set in, and every time an inquiry attempted to transmit from mind to mouth, the words died in his throat. As his already overcrowded brain tried to process the information, there was a soft knock at the door. Impa arose from her chair to open it, and, seeing that it was Barrett, let the caller inside.

"Pardon me, Impa, but Prince Bohdan is awake, and His Majesty requests Link's presence at the breakfast table."

"Please inform King Ahren that Link will be unable to-"

"No, it's okay," Link cut her off, at long last finding his voice. "It is the wish of His Highness that I join him, and to turn him down would prove unwise and disrespectful."

"Well, in that case, I have more pressing matters to attend to, for it pleases not the king and queen to leave the royal babe awaiting my care." With that, Impa took her leave, but not before giving Link a look of understanding.

After ensuring that he was of proper appearance to be in the presence of royalty, Link followed Barrett to the private dining hall, confused and heavy-hearted as ever.


End file.
